1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds useful as redox indicators in chemical and biological systems and as dyes in photographic, photothermographic, thermographic, and pressure-sensitive processes. Additionally, it relates to the use of said novel compounds in producing photographic, photothermographic, thermographic, and pressure-induced images.